kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Town
Disney Town is a world in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is the town that surrounds Disney Castle. Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Chip and Dale, Horace Horsecollar, Daisy Duck, Pluto and a transformed Pete by the names of Captain Justice and Captain Dark reside there. The world contains a multitude of mini-games: a racing game called Rumble Racing, a rhythm game called Ice Cream Beat, where the player will have to stack ice cream to a beat, and a ball game called ' Fruitball', where the player shoots balls shaped like fruits towards a goal. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' At this time, a festival called the "Dream Festival" is being held by Queen Minnie. Many events are held at this festival, and whoever gains the most popularity votes becomes awarded with the Million Dreams Award. Terra, Aqua, or Ventus can each receive the Million Dream Award in their respective storylines. Whether a character receives the reward depends on if the other two characters' storylines have been completed. The player will also witness Pete's banishment to another dimension and Maleficent's agreement to free him to make him her ally. Ventus is the first to arrive in town, and is immediately greeted by Pete, who poses as Captain Justice. He tells him of the Dream Festival, and then becomes distracted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who are trying unsuccessfully to make ice-cream with a machine left by Scrooge McDuck. After Pete's multiple failed attempts to fix it, Ven offers to try. After a few keystrokes, he finally sets it right. If Ven receives the Million Dream Award, he is presented with the "Double Crunch Ice Cream". Aqua is greeted by Pete posing as Captain Justice, just as she arrives in town. Horace Horsecollar comes yelling for help after the Unversed infest the "Fruitball" Area. Aqua volunteers to help after Pete runs away in fear of battling monsters. After she defeats the Unversed, Minnie appears to thank her. Horace introduces her as the queen and Aqua bows to show her respect, but she tells her to not be so formal. After Queen Minnie explains the Dream Festival and how Pete has been attempting to win others' votes, Horace votes Aqua as his hero. If Aqua receives the Million Dream Award, she is presented with the "Royalberry Ice Cream". After being handed a Disney Town Passport, Terra stops by at Disney Town. Just then, he sees a group of Unversed on the racing course of "Rumble Racing". He attempts to go after them only to almost be run over by Pete in his vehicle, posing as "Captain Dark". Luckily, Queen Minnie alerts Terra just in time for him to avoid it. The queen, Chip, and Dale suggest to him to participate in the race as a means to stop the Unversed without breaking the rules. Participating in the race allows Terra to discover that he may not need to give in to the darkness in order to achieve his goals, that following the rules may give him the same accomplishment. He also receives votes from Chip and Dale. If Terra receives the Million Dream Award, he is presented the "Rockin' Crunch Ice Cream". During the ending credits of the game, Huey, Louie, and Dewey are seen racing on the Rumble Race ground and under observation by Minnie, Pluto, Chip and Dale, and Horace Horsecollar. Huey is victorious. Characters File:Scrooge0.jpg|Scrooge McDuck (Kingdom Hearts II) File:Huey BBS.png|Huey (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Dewey BBS.png|Dewey (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Louie BSS.png|Louie (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) File:Horace Horsecollar BBS.png|Horace Horsecollar (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & Kingdom Hearts II) Character Design In Disney Town, Pete dresses up as Captain Justice and Captain Dark in a plot to win the Million Dreams Award. File:PeteCJ.png|Pete as Captain Justice. File:Captain Dark.png|Pete as Captain Dark. Enemies Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest File:Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler File:Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister File:Spring_Loady.png|Glidewinder File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pod Mini Games *'Ice Cream Beat' *'Rumble Racing' *'Fruitball' File:Rhythmic Ice.JPG|Ice Cream Beat. File:Keyblade Race.png|Terra racing against Pete (as Captain Dark) in Rumble Racing. File:Fruit Ball.png|Aqua playing Fruitball. Gallery File:Disneytown.JPG|Artwork of the Raceway. Disney Town Race.png|Artwork of the starting track for Disney Town's races. File:Disneytown_area.jpg|An area of Disney Town. Trivia *Even though the mini-game is called "Fruitball", a sign in Disney Town says "Fruit Scatter". *The English localization of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep features two additional tracks for Ice Cream Beat, for a total of five songs. Also, a new racetrack was added to Rumble Racing, for a total of four race tracks. See also *Disney Castle *Timeless River